


Floating on Our Ships

by imaginenarusasu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, F/M, Kuroko in love ~, Light Angst, M/M, XD, and hyuga and aida, but mostly gay, everybody's gay, except for kasa and momo ofc, or bi or pan, s i g h, what am i saying??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginenarusasu/pseuds/imaginenarusasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life doesn't always turn out as planned.</p><p>OR the one where kuroko is helplessly besotted with a clueless blonde ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then

Kise lay in bed, not bothering to get up just yet, thinking about how his life had gone downhill in every possible way that  _mattered_.

It had all started since his match with Haizaki. With his leg injury, there was no way he could continue playing the game he loved so much.

Not having much chance at pursuing his initial dream of being a pilot either, he stuck to modeling.

…And became a top model, a celebrity, the permanent face of a well-known brand of clothes, shoes and accessories. He appeared as the main character in a few recent top-hit movies. He had a brand named after him. But his heart ached, for his  _life_  was empty.

There were times when he questioned his decision of cutting contact with all his friends: his Captain, the GoM, and even his precious Kurokocchi. Of course, being Kise, he ended up texting everyone a greeting once every three months. But never meeting up, nor making plans to. Didn't even call once. And never answered any of their extremely rare calls. How could he? He couldn't face them all after that, could he? Especially not Aominecchi …or Kurokocchi… Not to mention he now used crutches at times… But that was never a problem during modeling: reason for his success. Nobody knew about Kise Ryouta's condition except for his manager and the rest of the crew members.

* * *

Kagami had never thought he's end up with Akashi Seijuro, the psycho captain of the GoM… Not that he was complaining… He was very happy most of the time. It still confused him sometimes as to why the hetero-chromatic eyed red-head had chosen HIM of all people.

Life was good for the dedicated head fire-fighter_ except for the occasional threats from his spouse XD

Although Akashi hadn't kept in touch with all the GoM, Satsuki and Tetsuya had been another case. ,.. And so had Ryouta, with his almost regular texts to him and Taiga once in 3 months. Everybody was busy with their lives, so they never really got to meet up with each other.

All in all, they were both happy, with their little son, Kashi, who they loved very much. Kashi was a red-head, like them, but with hazel eyes instead. They had adopted him when he was just a few months old and his parents, Akashi's sister and her husband, had died in a car accident two years ago.

It went without saying that they loved him dearly…it was impossible not to! He was adorable, with his googly eyes shining with mischief and innocence, and his big soft baby cheeks, and the sounds he made! Bathing him, feeding him, and constantly changing Kashi's diapers had been a challenge for them at the start; even more so because they were both males, but it got better in time with all the help from the more experienced servants and they baby-care classes they took. Oh. And they NEVER left Kashi in the care of their servants for more than a couple hours_ and that too only when they  _really_  had to.

Now Kashi was a healthy two-year old and already had his own mini Shogi board XD _courtesy of Akashicchi. –sigh- Honestly! That Akashicchi needs to stop controlling people's brains for once! –SOB- He didn't even have mercy on his innocent little son, and is planning on turning him into a Shogi-freak from such a small age!  
–cries-  _Whizz! (pair of scissors flies by dangerously close!)_ Kyaaaaahh! Wha-Why-Whe- Aaaahhhhh! GODDAMNITAKASHICCHIWHWREDIDYOUCOMEFROM?!

Akashicchi: -smiles with a deadly glint in eyes- What were you saying, Angel-chan?

Me: -stammers pathetically while trying to come up with a reason for Akashicchi to let me live-

Kagamicchi ( WHERE are they even coming from?!): -sweatdrops- …Sei? Let it go, ei? How about we let Angel continue the story?

Akashicchi: -gives a menacing half-smirk-…Fine. If you insist Taiga… But this is the last time.

* * *

Kasamatsu and Momoi were re-introduced right after university*, with Momoi being appointed as his manager while Kasamatsu soared in the media world on accord of his vast variety of original music, and song production.

Kasamatsu had only gotten a tad better at his shyness around females, and could now talk to them without running away or stuttering (He still never looked them in the eye though… or STRAIGHT at them X3 Cute Kasamatsucchi!

Kasamatsu: -cracks knuckles-

Me: -gulps-)

Obviously, Momoi noticed this on the day they were re-introduced and immediately took a liking to this shy-but-gentlemanly lad. She was thankful for the fact that he was shy because now she wouldn't have to worry about being oagled by some perv because of her bountiful figure. She was also glad she'd be working with someone who saw females as  _ **humans**_ and not some eye-candy! ... Because as educated as the world may seem today, a horribly large population (educated) STILL refused to look at a woman respectfully, no matter how modestly she dressed-up.

Working together, they got to know each other better and grew closer each day. Kasamatsu was serious about his passion and had thus made it his work; and Momoi was ready to use every ounce of herself to utilize his talents, develop them, and raise him to the highest point.

Love blossomed somewhere along this ambitious road, and after a tough month it took for realization to dawn on them, they had consented, admitting their feelings, and had later got married at some point.

This however, didn't make any changes to their work lives; only gave them a chance to do better, achieve more, aim higher.

They also enjoyed the fruits of their love and received them joyfully: the first a boy, who they named Kamo, with grey eyes and cotton-candy pink-hair to match his fair complexion. The second was a girl, who they named Yuki, with pink eyes and black hair to contrast beautifully with her fair skin.

At present Kamo-chan was five and Yuki-chan was three. Kasamatsu was a renowned musician, one of the greatest in industry; and Momoi, still his manager, his love, his wife.

* * *

Midorima and Takao had been together since high school; going to the same uni, with mostly the same subjects. Takao didn't particularly have any interest in pursuing Medical, but he knew that the one thing he should never let go of is his Shin-chan.

Of course it did take quite a few comical trials till he was able to successfully woo the green-haired tsundere, but it  _did_ pay off. The tsundere giant soon realized that his feelings for the Hawk-eyes were mutual…and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Midorimas' parents didn't make as much fuss when he rejected his fiancé-to-be as when they did after discovering that their son was in love with his best friend. Male best friend. With the help of his sister and grandmother, he was able to convince them to at least meet Takao. From there Takao worked his magic and was able to worm his way into the hearts of Midorimas' strict parents; his mother especially, who became a fond fan of Takao. The engagement followed next month, although they weren't planning on marriage until after Midorima became an official doctor.

Years passed with Takao beside his Shin-chan in every walk of life, making the too-focused-on-studies-tsundere realize the beauty and fun in everything. And life was good.

Now Midorima was one of the best, and youngest, surgeons in the country, working as the top/head doctor at Tokyo's biggest hospital. And Takao, with all his skills and knowledge, was his one-and-only assistant, and was also head of the entire nursing staff.

They were happily married and were proud parents of a sweet, healthy girl, who they named Shinnari. Shinna-chan was now 3-years old, with emerald eyes just like her "dad" (Midorimacchi), and black hair like her "papa" (Takaocchi), with the same goofy grin of her papa too!

Midorima was every bit as much of a tsundere as ever, but he loved his little famile dearly… And Takao knew that. He knew that very well X3 Shinna-chan loved her parents- who adored her, taught her, and spoilt her with loads of love and affection…each in their individual ways!

* * *

Murasakibara and Himuro never parted after high school either. Basketball was still part of their lives, like it was of all the GoM and their partners… but it wasn't as intense now.

Murasakibara was as lazy and indifferent to almost anything not related to food as always. He was now the owner of Japans' most famous bakery-and-coffee-shop; it was so well-known for the quality and taste of its products that people came from far and wide just to get a taste of Murasakibaras' heavenly treats.

Himuro, who was capable of achieving much more, decided to stick with his Atsushi and was now the manager of Murasakibaras' place. He also took it upon himself to keep Murasakibara working-out, although he had to bribe the monster with various things –cough-activities-cough- everytime.

Life for the couple was good, peaceful even. Along with messages from the GoM Captain every now and then- especially on some special occasions- Kise would also send Murasakibara greetings from time-to-time…but not as regularly as Akashi.

They were happily married and lived in an expensive apartment complex, always doing something exciting.

Murasakicchi: Mou~… Murochin? Baka-Angel-chin didn't write our part well –sulks-

Himurocchi: -smiles calmly- Now now Atsushi. Don't be so rude. I'm sure-

Me: UWANH! Irise! Domo irise! Please forgive me ~ssu! I didn't do it on purpose! I-I'm a terrible writer! A-And …I …I had lost motivation ~ssu!...I was all out of ideas! –has tears at corners of eyes-

Murasakicchi: -small glare-

Himurocchi: -sweatdropping and trying to calm me down-

* * *

Aomine Daiki had never imagined he'd ever meet his high school teammates ever in practical life.

He was in for a ride then.

Right at the start of his career, on a very crucial mission, he ended up working with a young lawyer best-suited for the case. Who happened to be none other than Sakurai Ryou.

Young Detective Aomine had secretly been relieved that it was someone he knew. That he wont have to worry about first impressions and probably won't mess things up.

Working with the young lawyer, Aomine realized one thing: the apologetic mushroom was very dedicated to his work. So dedicated, that while working, he'd become a completely different person. You wouldn't recognize him as "the apologetic mushroom" while he was in lawyer mode.

Staying over at each others', and the long hours spent together on the case, all the hardships they endured, paid off in the end and they were successful. :)

Not much after, they were paired up for almost every case, and proved themselves every single time.

Nobody knows how it began, why it happened, but after some events, Aomine asked the young lawyer out in his blunt way, causing him to splutter and choke on his drink while his face heated up a pretty red.

* * *

Coming to Kuroko Tetsuya. That guy became a KG teacher, like he'd always wanted. He loved the kids and his job. His little house was ok, and he didn't have any financial troubles...

It did get annoying though, when the kids in his class would lose sight of him and would start panicking and crying. Seriously, God, give me SOME presence at least!

That, and he was still single, unlike his ex-teammates... It's not that he couldn't get anybody... no..In fact, he knew some female teachers kept trying to get his attention. But he just wasn't interested in  **them.**

No. It was just 1 person he thought appropriate for that place. It wasn't because he was a model. It wasn't because he was gorgeous. It wasn't because of the money, and it certainly wasn't because he'd be a slave to Kuroko if he said the word.

It was because of  **the person** he was. The  **heart** that beat inside that cage. The  **soul** that kept that doll alive.

Kuroko knew that Kise was his soulmate... That he would've fallen in love with him and ONLY him even if Kise was born as a girl, a dog, or even a bug.

But he just didn't know what to do.

He could always reply back to the monthly texts Kise sent...But that's all they were:  **friendly texts.** He was so foolish to think that Kise would ever harbour such impure feelings towards him too. He was too innocent, too  **trusting** , too simple for that.

And the loneliness in his heart would grow every day. Seeing the model everywhere he went was agonisingly sweet. At least he could see the man Ryouta had become... He could endure the agony of not talking to him, or being glomped by him every second, if he could know that he was alive and well.


	2. ?

**Carry on my wayward son.**   
**There'll be peace when you are done.**   
**Lay your weary head to rest.**   
**Don't you cry no more!**

_Kuroko had surprised even himself by actually having kept in touch with the GoM and his high-school teammates and friends. What surprised him more, however, was that Kise didn't bombard him with "Good Morning~!", "Goooooood Niight~ 3 !", "$weeet Dreams ~ssu!" anymore… He did, of course, send occasional messages, but nothing more. Oh- and the one time when he'd sent "Goooood mooornin' Kurokocchiiiiii! ^3^" and the same day a "/(^3^ **) Sweet Dreams ~chu"… which were clearly sent by mistake, for they stopped just as abruptly they'd started._

And a month later, Kise messaged him, wishing him a very Happy Birthday and sending best of prayers followed by a note at the end in which he profusely apologized for the annoying texts he'd sent out-of-the-blue a month ago.

He knew that it was hopeless and foolish of him, but he couldn't help his heart fluttering at the thought of Kise remembering what he'd said  **last month.** He just couldn't help it! It was all Kises' fault for telling him that he'd pressed 'send' before he could stop himself, and also blamed it on sleepiness.

He didn't reply. No matter how much his fingers itched to, no matter how desperately his heart longed to, he didn't reply. He never did. Not to a single text. And this time was no different. He wished he could. After Kises' message, he got texts from Kagami, the rest of the GoM and even their respective partners; his Seirin coach and captain texted him too.

* * *

Flash-forward to the present-time, he was at a fast-food joint at a mall, waiting for Kagami and Aomine. Those idiots were always late: even if it was they themselves who planned the meeting. He even wore a plain black hoodie today, so the bakas would find it easier to spot him. Just as he turned off his smart-phone and took a sip of his precious shake, a heavy hand clapped itself on his back, almost making him choke on his drink.

Silently glaring at the now-sheepishly-grinning person, Kuroko motioned for him to have a seat. As soon as he was seated, Kagami began devouring his pile of burgers with almost in-human speed and only paused when he nearly choked on his food, to take a sip of his extra-large drink, in which he finally gave Kuroko a verbal greeting.

"Hello to you too Kagami-kun. Please refrain from slapping my back next time.-" the words had just left his mouth, and Kagami was about to immediately apologize, when a hand pushed down on Kurokos' head and messed-up his hair slightly roughly, followed by a deep voice,  
"Yo Tetsu, Bakagami", before the owner pulled out a chair and helped himself after dropping his order onto the table.

He didn't notice Kurokos' death-glare or Kagamis' slightly horrified expression at what he'd just done… if he DID notice, he ignored it pretty well. Too bad though.

Because when he dug-in into his first Teriyaki burger, something sharp jabbed him in the side, just below his ribs, which sent him sprawling onto the floor, nearly choking on the food in his mouth. Kagami froze, all pale now, and watched with wide eyes as Kuroko resumed sipping his shake calmly. As if he hadn't just hit Aomine with a Cyclone Pass; as is Aomine wasn't having trouble sitting up because of the pain.

He recovered after a few minutes, and picked himself off the floor, still rubbing his abused side. Glaring at Kuroko, he plopped down grumpily and shifted his glare to the still-frozen Kagami,  
"Oi, Bakagami! I could've died there! Ya could've at least helped me up!"

While Kagami sputter in indignance, Aomine returned his glare to Kuroko,  
"And Tetsu! You need to get laid man! Stop being in PMS* mode! I just fuckin' ruffled your hair- I  _ **always**_ do that." and ripped a bite out of another burger now.

Kurokos' eyes widened for a second at the comments before narrowing at Aomine disapprovingly, while Kagami was all red in the face and looking very much constipated by the expression on his face (it's hard to control your laughter at such comments! ..and NOT be embarrassed XD)

"AHOmine-kun. What makes that non-existent brain of yours think that not getting laid is making me mad at you?"

"K-Kuroko!"

"What is it Kagami-kun?" "Oi-!"

"W-Well… Don't just say those kinds of things so calmly!"

"What kinds of things?" (the bastard Kurokocchi!X3)

"Oi Tetsu! WTF do you mean?! And yea, obviously, that's the reason for your temper! You never blew up like that if I messed up your hair! Even Satsuki'd agree!"

Kagami had just given up on the hopelessly embarrassing conversation his high-school Shadow and rival were having, and tried to concentrate on his beloved cheese-burgers.

"No she wouldn't Aomine-kun. She'd always take my side because it's well-known that you're stupid."

"Shut up Tetsu! Grr.. Heh! It means you just acknowledged the fact yhough!" he grinned triumphantly.

"…I didn't say anything Aomine-kun." was the calm (and slightly late) reply.

"But you meant it!"

"Don't assume things on with your bird-brain Aomine-kun-" "GUYS!"

Awkward silence followed for a moment as both- teacher and cop- turn and look at him, a bit shocked yet expectant. Then,  
"The hell's wrong with you, Bakagami?! Tetsus' problem catch upta ya?!"

You could see his vein pop as he replied with as much control as he could muster,  
"No, Ahomine. It's just that the convo you guys were just having was stupid and pointless, not to say embarrassing."

Aomine scoffed, taking a gulp of his drink "Hah! You think so, Bakagami! But  _'Kurokocchi'_ is really missing  _something_ in his life."

"W-What?! Why'd you just call him 'Kurokocchi'?! You always call him 'Tetsu'!" Kagami practically yelled, oblivious to the silent shock Kuroko was going through at that name.

Aomine just ignored him, interested instead in Kurokos reaction- the changes in his expression were the most amusing (after Kise) considering that they were so rare.

They remained in each others company for a while more; Kagami and Aomine relentlessly bickering and Kuroko throwing in a comment every now and then before Aomine rushed off after a call from his wifey, asking him if they were still going stargazing that night (it wasn't everyday that they could do special things together with all the cases they had to deal with).

Kagami left a while later, saying something about a dinner-date with "Sei" later tonight.

* * *

Kuroko was also very fond of Kamo-chan (KasaMomo's son), who they had entered in his school and had ended up in Kurokos' class (Satsuki had stubbornly insisted that Kuroko be their sons class teacher!)

He was a sweet, dedicated boy, and very perceptive at times! He had made Kuroko smile when he had unconsciously let his thoughts of a model get the best of him they day the kids were chattering about this gorgeous male model who their moms envied at times.

Momoi tried to cheer him up whenever they met (she usually came to pick Kamo-chan) and updated him on everyone's lives…including Kises…What Kuroko never told her though, was that he had every single magazine featuring Kise, and watched all of the talk-shows and movies he appeared in. He didn't care if anyone ever found out and would think him to be a stalker…because he knew his intensions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUCK! The lyrics at the start don't seem to have anything to do with the chapter nooowww D: ...guess I'll change them, or remove them, later *defeated sigh*
> 
> *here, Ahominecchi means Prepare to Meet Satan mode when he says PMS XD

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this has nothing to do with sea or boats and ships that sail in sea


End file.
